


Marvel DC Team Up - Fic

by AdaptationDecay



Category: DCU, Fail_Fandomanon RPF, Marvel
Genre: Action Figures, Bechdel Test Fail, Deliberate Badfic, Gen, In-Jokes, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Sexism, Social Commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay





	Marvel DC Team Up - Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marvel DC Team Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318513) by Anonymous. 



THINGS WERE NOT RIGHT IN COUCHLAND!

 

SUPERMAN COULD SENSE IT WITH HIS SUPERSENSES AND HE CROUCHED, READY TO SPRING INTO ACTION.

SPIDERMAN COULD SENSE IT WITH HIS SPIDEYSENSES AND HE CROUCHED, READY TO SPRING INTO ACTION.

WOLVERINE COULD SENSE IT WITH HIS ENHANCED MUTANT SENSES AND HE POPPED HIS CLAWS, READY TO SPRING INTO ACTION.

CAPTAIN AMERICA COULD SENSE IT WITH HIS SERUM ENHANCED SENSES AND HE RAISED HIS SHIELD, READY TO SPRING INTO ACTION.

THE FLASH COULD SENSE IT WITH HIS FASTER THAN LIGHT SENSES AND LEANED FORWARD, READY TO SPRING INTO ACTION.

WONDERWOMAN APPARENTLY SENSED NOTHING, SINCE SHE WAS JUST STANDING THERE, PASSIVELY, NOT DOING ANYTHING HEROIC AND JUST BEING ALL LIKE "CHECK OUT MA BEWBIES! I HAVE STARZ ON MY BUTT, LOL!"

*

SUDDENLY, THEY WERE ATTACKED BY AN ORIGINAL MALE DOG!!!!!!!!

THE DOG WAS THE SIZE OF A BUILDING.AND THEY WERE POWERLESS TO DEFEAT HIM!!!!!!

*

"WHO DID THIS?" ASKED CAP AS HE LAY THERE, DYING. "WHAT MAD SCIENTIST BUILT AN ORIGINAL MALE DOG THE SIZE OF A BUILDING?"

"MUAH HA HA HA HA!" SAID THE ORIGINAL MALE DOG "NOT SCIENCE, BUT MAGIC!!!!!!!!!!"

"OH NO!" SAID CAP "THAT IS NOT AN ORIGINAL MALE DOG AT ALL!!!!!!!! IT IS LOKI IN DISGUISE!!!!!!!!!"

"MUAH HA HA HA HA!" SAID LOKI "AT LAST I AM A CRITTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VICTORY IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*

THEN CAP DIED.

EVERYBODY DIED.

EXCEPT FOR LOKI.


End file.
